Kakarot (BardockzEpic)
Kakarot is the son of Bardock, whom escapes Planet Vegeta's destruction and flees to Planet Namek. He arrives with his son, and begins training with the Namekians and his father. Abilities Techniques Offensive * Ki Blast * Ki Wave * Full Power Energy Wave * Final Spirit Cannon * Soma Blast. *Instant Transmission *Spirit Ball *For Namek! (An attack where Kakarot runs at the opponent, kicks them down, preforms a Soma Blasts, kicks them into the air, punches them multiple times, and transforms into Super Saiyan, and utilises the Burst Rush, which, drains Kakarot of all of his energy.) *Ultimate Spirit Ball (A technique where Kakarot makes two Spirit Balls and combines them into one, places them above his head, and absorbs the Ki from the plants and asks his friends to donate energy by forcing it into his body) Defensive * Instantaneous Movement Super Saiyan Offensive * Light Grenade * Special Beam Cannon * Burst Rush (a different version where, Kakarot runs at the opponent, elbows them in the face, kicks them into the air, then, kicks them to the ground and fires off a Light Grenade) * Light Hellzone Grenade * Full Power Soma Blast (Kakarot runs at the opponent, sends out a flurry of kicks, then ends it with an overly large Soma Blast.) Ascended Super Saiyan * Special Beam Cannon * Heavy Hellzone Barrage (A technique where Kakarot uses the Light Hellzone Grenade, then finishes it with a Burst Rush) * Spirit Bomb (A technique that is different from the canon Spirit Bomb. Kakarot forms two large Spirit Balls, launches them into the Opponent, then ends it with a Special Beam Cannon) * Finish Buster (Basically, this is also a rush attack: Kakarot runs at his opponent, kicks him twice, forms a Spirit Ball, throws it into his opponent, then finishes it with the Finish Buster) Super Saiyan Two *10x Galick Gun *Super Galick Gun *Galick Rush (An attack where Kakarot and Vegeta attack there enemy with there strongest moves, the 10X Super Galick Gun, and Super Galick Gun, while Kakarot runs around the side of the enemy and kicks him forward into the beam, ending all resistance) Super Saiyan Three * This Madness Ends Here! (A technique where Kakarot creates an Ultimate Spirit Ball, completes it, then, sends it at his opponent while firing a 10x Galick Gun into the Spirit Ball, increasing it's power alot) * This Is It, I Will Kill You! (A technique where Kakarot uses the Galick Rush, then, ends it with This Madness Ends Here!. If his opponent is not dead, he will create a Final Spirit Cannon and throw it at his enemy. This is Kakarots most powerful technique, and rush attack) * 10x Light Grenade * 20x Crimson Galick Gun * 2x Final Spirit Cannon Defensive * Instantaneous Movement * Power Up To The Limit! Abilities (Adult) *All of the abilities stated above *Super Spirit Ball (An attack close to the Ultimate Spirit Bomb, Kakarot forms a large Spirit Ball above his head. Then, he powers into any of the Super Saiyan forms he has, and, summons the energy from the surrounding galaxies. Then, he flys into the air and throws it at his opponent. He propels it sometimes with a Galick Gun) *Ultimate Finish Buster (An attack where Kakarot forms a small Finish Buster above his head, and has friends around him donate energy. To finish it, he asks for energy from the surrounding planets of the galaxy rather than the whole universe like the Super Spirit Ball) Super Saiyan Four *100x Crimson Galick Gun *50x Galick Gun *10x Final Spirit Cannon Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Goku Category:BardockzEpic